LOTM: String Theory S2 P1/Transcript
(Omega is seen sneaking around as he is seen trying to look for something. He then finds a single chicken leg sitting on a table) Omega: There you are. (Omega runs up to the leg before he looks around and prepares to absorb it before he stops and looks around) Omega: *Thinking* Hm, no way. This might be another trap set by the others. (Omega closes his eyes as he is shown using a form of thermal vision to search for anyone nearby, finding no one) Omega: Well then, safe to me I guess. (Omega is about to go for the chicken leg when suddenly is pulled out by some unknown force) Omega: What the?! Hey get back here! (Omega starts to charge after the chicken leg) Omega: Where do you think you're going?! (Omega's leg is then hit by a web, sticking him to the floor) Omega: Huh? What's going on? Miles: Up here! (Miles is seen hanging from the ceiling) Omega: What are you guys doing?! Miles: Can't say man! Sorry! (Miles jumps down and runs off, leaving Omega behind) Omega: Hey! *Pulls off the web* Come on I want food! Give it! (Omega chases after Miles, when he's suddenly tripped. He looks to see Jiro tripped him) Omega: What was that for!? Jiro: Next time, stay on your guard. *Runs off* Omega: What the heck is everyone doing!? Gah I'll figure it out later! I want that chicken! (Omega runs after where the two went, closing his eyes as he sends off his thermal waves, detecting them through the wall) Omega: Ha! There you- (Omega runs into the wall and falls down) Omega: Ow...That hurt. (Omega gets up and continues running. He then stops as he gets an idea) Omega: Wait, they know where I'm gonna go! I'm gonna have to sneak through. (Omega splits off a clone of himself) Omega: You know what to do right? Omega #2: Oh yeah! Let's get 'em! (The two split up to try and chase them down. As Omega goes one wave, Omega #2 goes the other. How Omega #2 is suddenly grabbed by a tongue and pull away. Omega keeps trying to find them) Omega: Now where'd they go? (Omega searches the area with his thermal pulse to see that most of them are inside the living room where the leg is seen on the floor, exciting Omega) Omega: Alright, I gotta be clever about this. They clearly want me to just stroll in so I need to find a better way in. (Omega then looks at his hand before he slowly turns invisible) Omega: Huh, alright. Didn't mean to do that but It'll work! (Omega then works on making himself completely invisible. Inside Miles and some of the heroes are waiting) Miles: All right, get ready. He'll be here any second. Mina: Guy aren't we being a LITTLE tough on him? Miles: Don't worry, Mina we're not gonna hurt him. But we do gotta see how his powers evolve. Uraraka: Its also good exercise for him. Jiro: Not to mention we need something to do while Alex and Erin are trying to find the cure for the Devil's Breath. (Footsteps are heard going down the hall) Miles: Shh, he's coming! (The heroes prepare for Omega's entrance, but he never enters) Jiro: Huh? (The heroes look around the hall, finding nothing) Miles: Weird. Maybe he-! (Miles turns and notices that the chicken leg is now gone) Miles: WHAT THE!? Where'd the chicken go!? (Suddenly Omega appears as he laughs in victory) Omega: YEAH! I GOT THE CHICKEN! Miles: Whoa what?! How did you- Omega: I can turn invisible! Miles: SINCE WHEN?! I'm so damn confused right now... Uraraka: He couldn't do that before. Miles: He's evolving faster than I anticipated. What have we been feeding him? Omega: Wait... What was this? Mina: I'm sorry Omega. Miles and the others wanted to test your new powers, to see how much you've evolved. Omega: So you made me chase you guys over a chicken leg?? Miles: Best thing we could think of. (Suddenly Tsuyu comes in with Omega #2 in her tongue) Tsuyu: Hey guys, Omega cloned himself again so we'd better- (She sees everyone all together and the chicken gone.) Tsuyu: Oh. Is the test over? Jiro: Yep. Tsuyu: *Let's Omega #2 go* Right. Omega: Return! (The clone reconnects to Omega and is drawn into his body) Omega: You guys could've made that a bit more obvious. I thought you were messing with me again. Miles: This might have been a test, but we couldn't tell you that. You wouldn't have given it your best other wise. Omega: What do you mean? Miles: Something could happen at ANY moment Omega. So need to be prepared for any situation. So that's why we didn't tell you. Mina: I still think we shouldn't have done this. Omega's still just a kid guys. Omega: It doesn't bother me. As long as I'm fed that is. (Omega absorbs the chicken leg with ease) Omega: Pretty soon I'll be able to achieve complete symbiosis with a host. Miles: What does that mean? Omega: I can completely bond with a host to utilize their powers and skills. Miles: What happens if you leave the host? Omega: I inherit their abilities. Miles: Really? Is that why those droplets coming off of your body are burning through the floor? Omega: Huh? (Omega takes notice that he's dropping acid) Omega: Whoa! That's new! Uraraka: Mina I think Omega got your acid quirk! Mina: Wow that's so cool! Omega: Um, how do I stop? Mina: Here, I'll help you stop it Omega: Pretty hard when I- Miles: Omega? Mina: He's transforming again! (Omega falls to the floor as his skin once again begins to shed as he wretches and cries out, eventually returning only a few inches taller) Omega: Okay, we should probably cut back on my meat intakes. I don't think I'll be able to transform so consistently for so long. Uraraka: He must evolve faster from eating meat than other food. Miles: That explains a lot. Mina: Wow you're growing up so fast! Aww man... Now you might be too big for me to pick up now... Omega: I don't think it's safe to pick me up if I'm just dripping acid. Miles: Well, you're not dripping now. Omega: Dang, must've lost my slimy form. Uraraka: You do seem a bit scaly on your back. Miles: His armor's probably growing in. Omega: Wow. I guess I'm starting to become less ooze monster and more Targhul. Miles: Hopefully your Targhul instincts won't take over cause of this. Omega: Longs as I'm fed I should be fine. Although I am tired after this transformation. Mina: Do you need to bond back with me to rest up? Omega: I'll see if I can try. (Omega walks over and seemingly walks right into Mina. The heroes then see something odd) Miles: What...? Mina: What? Miles: I don't see him anywhere. Uraraka: He's no where on your body at all! Miles: He must've achieved complete symbiosis! Mina: Is... Is that good? Jiro: I have no idea. Are you feeling okay? Mina: I... I think so. Omega? *Pats her stomach* Omega can you hear me? (Omega suddenly separates from Mina and falls to the floor gasping for air) Omega: What the hell?! What did I just do?? Miles: You achieved a complete bond man. You're almost to your final stages. Omega: Final stages? Complete bond? It feels like I was only born yesterday! Mina: It was yesterday. Omega: Oh... Miles: Well, I think it's a good thing you're at this point. You're almost ready to join us in combat. Omega: Really?? (Omega gets up and hugs Miles) Omega: Oh thank you Miles! You have no idea how much this means to me! I hope I can- (Miles stands shocked as Omega accidentally bonds with him, disappearing into his body) Miles: Uhhhh...! Mina:... WHERE'S OMEGA?!? Jiro: Miles did you just- Miles: I think Omega and me just bonded! Mina: What!? Is-Is he okay?! (Izuku walks in to check on the group) Izuku: Hey, is everything- (Miles suddenly turns around as a fleshy tendril covers his arm and wraps itself around Izuku's neck, pinning him to the wall) Jiro: The hell?! Miles: Oh man, I'm sorry Midoriya! I'm not in control right now! (Izuku is released before Miles jumps up to the ceiling, perfectly sticking to it without using his suit) Mina: Miles??? Miles: I swear this isn't me! Mina: Miles how are you- *Suddenly gets a tendril wrapped around her neck* AHH!! Miles: MINA!! (Miles grabs the tendril and tries to attack it) Miles: No, bad Omega! Bad! (The tendril retreats before Miles begins walking toward the kitchen and finds a trash can) Miles: Yo yo yo, what are doing?! Don't you even think about-! (Miles pulls an old piece of meat from the trash and begins eating it as the others watch in shock) Izuku: What's wrong with him?! (Miles throws the meat to the ground before he starts the sink and begins drinking from it) Miles: Omega...Please stop! Izuku: Miles you gotta stop!! Miles: Its not... me.. Omega he's controlling me. Mina: *Gasp* Omega please! Please stop! (Miles launches backwards and hits his head on a smoke alarm, setting it off as Miles emits a loud ear piercing scream as Omega is seen struggling to leave his body. The alarm stops as the two separate) Izuku: Miles, are you okay? Miles: Yeah yeah, I'm- (Miles' stomach is heard making a strange gurgling noise) Miles: Oh crap... (Miles puts a hand over his mouth before he rushes into the bathroom and vomits aggressively.) Uraraka: Miles are you okay?! (The sound of vomiting continues) Izuku: I don't think so... Mina: *Checks on Omega* Omega? Are you okay? Omega: What...just...happened? Izuku: You don't remember? Omega: No, what did I do?! I didn't mean it! Tsuyu: You bonded with Miles and you made him attack Izuku. Izuku: You also made him eat rotted meat from the trash. (Miles is heard vomiting before he walks out) Miles: Okay...*sigh* I think I'm good now. Uraraka: Are you sure? Miles: Yeah.. Yeah I think so... Omega: Miles I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me I- Miles: Hey hey its cool its cool. Right Izuku? Izuku: Yeah we're all right Mina: See its okay don't worry. Omega: I still don't get why I did that.... Did I hurt you to Mina? Mina: *Rubs her neck* Kinda... Miles: Nothing too bad though Omega. It's all gonna be fine. (Omega begins to tear up before he gets up and runs down the hall away from the group) Miles: Omega? Izuku: Where are you going? (Nothing is heard from Omega as a door is heard slamming) Miles: Pete's room. Mina: Omega wait! *Gets stopped by Miles* Huh? Miles: Give him a minute Mina: Oooh... Omega... (Alex then walks out from the basement) Alex: Yo what'd I miss? (Alex notices Miles with some vomit on his shirt) Alex: Are you...? Miles: It's a long story. Alex: Where's Omega? Did he ever pass that test you guys gave him? Miles: Yeah but like I said, long story. Alex: All right... Well come on. We're having a meeting. We think have a lead to complete the Devil's Breath cure. Uraraka: Really? Alex: Yeah I'll tell you about at the meeting come on. (The group all leaves. Mina takes a look back worried for Omega. But she soon follows. Meanwhile outside the city...) Male voice: Look at this sad city. Female voice: All these people running around fighting for their lives (A group of Puppets approach the two figures) Puppet: Sir, we've located the compound to the Devil's Breath. It's inside that bank Negative was breaking into. Male voice: Excellent. Gather your troops, we move in soon. Puppet: Yes sir. (The Puppets leave) Male voice: First we shall take their hope... Female voice: ...Then we shall take their lives. Both: Your ultimate failure draws near heroes! (The two start to walk to the city ready to start their plan for the heroes....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts